the lil boy
by babyramey
Summary: this story is about a lil boy


* THE LIL BOY STORE*

THERE WAS A LIL BOY HE WAS 10 YEAR OLD. HE LIVE WITH HIS MOM AND DAD BUT ONE DAY HIS MOM AND DAD GET IN TO A BIG FIGHT. THE LIL BOY GOT SO MAD HE WENT OUT THE DOOR RUNNING TO THIS BIG FOREST THAT HAD A LOT OF TREES AND THIS LIL BOY WAS RUNNING AD CRYING AT THE SAME TIME. HE RUN SO FAST THAT HE BUMP IN TO A BIG TREE AND THE LIL BOY WAS OUT. 1 HOUR LATER HE WOKE UP IN THIS HOUSE THAT WAS FULL WITH CAT'S. THE LIL BOY YELL HELLO AND SOME LADY SAY HOLD ON THE LADY WALK IN THE ROOM .THE LIL BOY SAY WHERE AM I THE LADY SAY U IN MY HOUSE THE LIL BOY WAS GETING UP AND HE SAW THE CAT'S LOOKING AT HIM HE NEVER SAW A CAT BEFOR SO HE YELL WHY THE CAT R LOOKING AT ME FOR SO THE LADY SAY BEC U HAVE PURPLE ON. THE LIL BOY SO WHAT THE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS THE LADY SAY WHEN I WAS A CAT I LOVE LOOKING AT PURPLE THIS CAT'S IS ALL MY OLD FRIENDS THAT I TURE IN TO CAT. SO THE LIL BOY SAY U R A WITCH? THE LADY I CANT TELL U THAT! THE LIL BOY SAY WHY . BEC IF I DO I WILL HAVE TO EAT YOU.. HE SAY BUT IF U TELL ME WHY DO U HAVE TO EAT ME FOR . SHE SAY BEC IT IS IN THE BOOK. THE LIL BOY SAY WHAT BOOK. THE LADY GIVE HIM THE BOOK. IT IS A BIG BOOK SHE SAD OPEN. IT OPEN THERE WAS LIGHT COMING OUT OF THE BOOK. HE WALK OVER TO THE BOOK AND LOOK IN THE BOOK HENDS COME OUT AND GRAB HIM HE YELL HELP!!!!!!! HE FALL IN TO THIS DARK ROOM AND THERE WAS SOME ONE IN THE DARK ROOM SO THE LIL BOY SAY HELLO ANTONE THERE! HE HERE SOME BODY SAY MMMM A HOUR GO BY. THE LIL BOY MOM AND DAD SAY WHERE IS THE LIL BOY HIS BAD SAY IDK SO THERE WENT OUT LOOKING FOR THE LIL BOY. THE LIL BOY WAS LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW HE SAW THE LADY WALKING TO HIM. THE LIL BOY SAY PIZ DON'T HURT ME! THE LADY SAY I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. IM JUST BRING YOU SOME FOOD SO THE LADY LEFT 2 HOUR GO BY. THE LIL BOY FULL ASLEEP SO THE LIL BOY HERE HIS MOM AND DAD YELL LIL BOY!! LIL BOY!!WHERE R U !! HE GET UP AND YELL IM HERE OUT THE THE LADTY WALK IN THE ROOM AND GRAP HIM AND TOOK HIM TO THIS DARKER ROOM WITH NO WINDOW. IT WAS SO DARK THE LIL BOY STARTED CRYING SO THE LIL BOY HERE A GIRL SAW STOP YOUR CRYING IT IS GOING BE OK. SO THE GIRL WALK NEAR HIM HE SAY DON'T SOME NEAR ME SO THE LIL BOY YELL HELP SHE SAY STOP YELLING. HE HERE A KNOCK ON THE DOOR UP SIDE THE LIL BOY SAY TO THE GIRL THAT IS MY MOM THAT IS TALKING TO THE LADY. THE GIRL COME OUT AND SAW SHE IS MY MOM. I WAS HERE SCENSE I WAS 7 WHEN SHE KILL MY DAD. THE LIL BOY COME OUT AND SAY IM SRRY TO HERE THAT. THE GIRL SAY IM A WITCH TOO SHE SAY I CAN GET U OUT OF HERE IF U SEND SOME ONE TO HELP ME. THE LIL BOY SAY OK. SO SHE USD HER POWER TO BE LIGHT. LIL BOY SAW HER FACE AD SCAREM. THE GIRL SAY STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!! SHE WILL COME DOWN HERE AND KNOW WHAT IM DOING SO THE LIL BOY STOP. HE SAY HOW R U GOING TO GET ME OUT? THE GIRL SAY I CAN MAKE A HOLE OUT OF THE WALL THE GIRL USDED HER POWER TO MAKE A HOLE IN THE WALL IT WAS SO LIL. THE LIL BOY SAY HOW AM I GOING TO FIT IN THAT. THE GIRL SAY I WILL PUSH U OUT. THE LIL BOY WENT IN THE HOLD SHE PUSH PUSH AND PUSH BUT THE LIL BOY DID NOT GET OUT SO HE SAW HIS MOM THE LIL BOY YELLED MOM! HIS MOM RUN OVER AD GRABED HIM PULLED HIM OUT! SO THEM RUN AS FAST AS THEM CAN THEM GET BACK HOUSE THE LIL BOY TELL HIS MOM WHAT HAPPING HIS MOM WAS MAD BEC THE DAD DID NOT COME HOME YET. HE WAS STILL LOOKING FOR THE LIL BOY SO THEY WENT OUT TO GET SOME ROPE THEY WENT BACK TO THE HOUSE. THE GIRL WAS LIL BOY WALK UP TO THE HOLD AND SAY GIRL GIRL GIRL!!! SHE WAS LIL BOY SAID HERE TAKE THE ROPE SHE HELLED THE ROPE THEY PULLED THE ROPE THE GIRL WAS OUT SHE FELLED FACE FRIST SHE LOOK UP AT THE LIL BOY AND SMILE AT HIM. THE LIL BOY SAY R U OK. SHE SAY YES. SHE GET UP AD SAID COME ON WE HAVE TO RUN OUT OF THIS PLACE. SO THEY RUN FAST AND FASTER THEY GET TO THERE HOME AND SEE THE DAD THERE THE LIL BOY TELL HIS DAD WHAT HAPPING HE WENT BACK TO THE HOUSE THAT THE LIL BOY AD THE GIRL WAS IN. HE PUT A POWER ON THE HOUES THE HOUES GET SO LIL HE PICK THE HOUSE UP AD KICK IT UP IN THE TREE SO THE DAD WENT BACK HOME AD SAID TO THE LIL BOY AD THE GIRL I DID SOME THINK TO THE HOUSE. THE HOUSE WILL NOT BE THER NO MORE HE SAID BUT THE LIL BOY AD THE GIRL DON'T KNOW THAT THE LADY WAS HIS SISTER AND HE IS A WITCH TOO~~~~~THE END


End file.
